I Love you Forever
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Another of my random short-histories. Hero's Cuties One-Shot. What expect when what was to be a funny family night turn in a romantic movie night?


**Okay, this is my first try to do a romantic history, principally considering this is an one-shot and against the logical, I'm not good to do short things, ant that I wrote this at two o'clock in the morning, when I was supposed to be sleeping, and that I wrote this on papper so I typed it here and this changed things a little, I did my best with this. And sorry grammar mistakes or if I lost something, how I said it was two in the morning. This is based after Sticky Wipplesnit's Time to Play series, not after my Black 'n' White one. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a family night, but Tamora looked around surprised to don't see the others at their usual meeting spot in Game Central Station. Of course she was late, but the Fix-It siblings would never allow them to go anywhere, Felix without his girlfriend and Felicia without the whole 'family' together.  
In fact Felicia was the reason of all that. She cannot blame the teen. The girl had passed twenty years or more, without knowing, under control of a virus, lost her game and the only thing she had now was he brother and friends, in another words, her so called family.  
She had nothing to complain about, she really loved that moments, either it was the five of them, just her and the Fix-Its or, principaly, her dates with Felix, either in adventures around random games or just a evening home.  
Had passed a month after the two Sugar Rush adventures and, like every family, or friends in that case, because they aren't a real family, they had their fights and all kinds of problems, but they are still an united group.

She headed Fix-It Felix Jr, hoping find the others there, maybe they would just waiting her to a dinner at home. But they aren't at Ralph's shack, and when she headed Felix and Felicia's apartament, the lights are turned off and all was silent. Probabily no one home too.  
"Fix-It?" She still called, but received no answer. "Wreck-It? Tinny? Pipsqueak?" No one replied, still she entered and the first place she went was the kitchen.  
The dinner seemed to had been just served a few minutes ago.  
The lights were still turned off, the room just iluminated by the candles on the table.  
She turned back and saw Felix standing there with a dreaming smile.  
"So, what's going on? Where are the others?" She thought to herself if she had missed something.  
"Well, how you was getting late, I said they to go ahead and thought maybe we could have a movie night or something together instead. If you haven't other plans of course."  
"I will love it. But how about tinnie?"  
"Licy don't get me so much trouble tonight. I told her I had a surprise to you."  
"And what's this?"  
"I thought we could have dinner first."  
"I'm not even dressed to a dinner Fix-It."  
"You're home, and still looks beautifull."  
"You're so sweet pint-size." She kissed him softly and sat down in one of the chairs, while Felix hopped on the other.

"So, what take you so long honey?" Felix asked after a few time in complete silence.  
"Just an accident in the Cy-Bugs nest." She not wanted to even think about that. She just wanted to relax, eat, and have a romantic night with her boyfriend, since the family night plans had changed and they are alone.  
She smiled at him a little distracted when she thought about that. He asked her if she have plans to that night? Well, she really has one. So she asked herself if that couldn't be the surprised Felix was talking about.  
"In fact, I waited so much for this night." Felix changed the subject so fast that made Tamora ask herself if he had heard her answer.  
"I too. It's our first night completely alone." She smirked and Felix looked away, cheeks turning red and he muttered something sounded like 'I know where we're arrive with this'. "So, what movie you picked up to us to watch Felix?"  
Felix felt a shiver the way she just muttered his name. He really knows where she was trying to go with that, but he has his own plans first.  
"I really want this to be a surprise Tammy."  
He wished for a moment to don't have to wait, but so he remembered himself that he had planned this, now wasn't time to give up the plan and rush with the things. One thing at a time, and now they have to finish the dinner. H etried to thought a random subject to distract her from him for a time, before his anxiety ruin everything.  
In fact, she was trying that already a time ago, it was why Felix even pick crowd places to their dates, and was thankful the way his sister acted.  
Tamora noticed the way Felix had began to be nervous and smiled victorious. She had taken him now. That really would be a special night.

After the dinner, Tamora sat down in the big living room rug, while Felix turned on the DVD, before sat next to her.  
She was waiting to see what he had planned, but was really surprised when Beauty and the Beast began to play.  
"You can just be kidding me." She looked down at Felix, but he seemed so surprise as her.  
"Sorry. Licy should have switched my DVDs place again."  
He stood up to try to look for the movie he was really trying to put on, but so Tamora pulled him to her lap.  
"It don't mind Fix-It. I think I have a better movie to watch now." She whispered the last phrase in his ear, before kissing him.  
Felix kissed her back, but soon as they broken apart, he tried to get away from her hug. Seeing she wouldn't won that fight he said:  
"No. I really have a thing I want you to watch. It's part of the surprise."  
She looked a little puzzled for Felix being so mysterious, but finally let him go.  
Felix took a time to find the right DVD he was searching, as soon as he found it he walked towards the kitchen.  
"I will get the popcorn." Was all he said.  
Tamora tried to pay attention to the movie what was one of that romantic ones, but she soon asked herself why Felix was taking so much, and was about to go after him when the image on the TV began to glitch and changed for an image of she and Felix, sat down on the top of a cliff on Sugar Rush, Felicia and Ralph were also in the scene, a little apart from them. Tamora sat down and this time paid real attention what was going on.  
The first moment they are all just sited together. She remembered, that was just after the boys had back to home, and they were just relaxing a bit after a new adventure and before the Arcade opens, sharing each other companions since they had almost died hours ago.  
She smiled when think how closer that adventure had turned them, specialy her and Felix.  
She saw they share a kiss on the scene. Ralph rolled his eyes and Felicia giggled, and Vanellope choosed that time to call:  
"Hey guys, a look to the camera!"  
And they all looked at her camera, Felicia brust on laugh when Felix turned red. Hse also giggled, but Ralph suddenly stood up and ran to Vanellope.  
"What you think you're doing?" He asked. Vanellope dropped the camera, who now just focused the couple, hugging each other and giggling.  
She could remember Ralph chasing Vanellope and trying to get her. That was their first family moment.  
So the image changed to a image at Vallope's castle.  
Tamora could remember that too. Just a few days after the first scene, was Sugar Rush's brithday and Vanellope had thrown a party.  
The image showed a moment she was surprised that was recorded. Felix and her sharing kisses they normaly don't share in public. She remembered pulling him to a dark corner and... She also remembered why that was recorded. As Vanellope called because the cake would be served, she noticed the camera when leaving. When she asked the little girl why the camera was there, Vanellope said she was trying to get Taffyta and Rancis.  
But she had taken the movie. Why that was there?  
The scene changed again, and this new one just showed Felix.  
"So, what I can say?" He thought for a moment. Tamora wondered who was the person behind the camera, because she was sure that has one. "She is the most Dynamite Gal I even meet. I just want to stay with her forever. I love her so much..."  
"Why you don't just say her it?"  
That certainly was Felicia's voice.  
"I'm afraid it was just me Licy. Or just a dream, and suddenly I will woke up and all will disappear. You two are the most important things on my life. I can give up from anything for you two. I can die, if it was the only way to keep you safe..."  
"And you really should tell her it." Felicia said. "I really want to see you two married, so we will be a real family."  
"I want too Licy."  
"I can show her it if you want."  
"No, thanks. I want to tell her myself."  
The video finally turned off. Tamora sighed softly, thinking about all Felix had said on the video.  
"I really don't knew how to say you it." Felix's voice finally broke the silence and Tamora looked surprised when she saw him on the couch. "I just, wanted you to know, I love you forever, and this is the most important thing to me."  
"I love you too Felix."  
She tried to kiss him again, but this time Felix jumped to the ground and said:  
"Wait! I still have one more surprise."  
"What was this now?" She asked impatiente.  
"I should asked you it a time ago but I wanted this to be a particular especial moment." He smiled soft, one hand curled around something. She was sure what it was and smiled at him. "Marry me Tammy?" He asked, showing her a platinum ring, incrusted with diamonds.  
"I thought you would never ask." She replied, Felix put the ring around her finger and this time he allowed take kiss take really long as they could before have to stop to take their breath back.  
"I think better we go to bed before Licy come back." He just said, before kiss her again.


End file.
